ESTRANHA OBSESSÃO
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Notas da História: NARUTO não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. essa fic contêm yaoi relacionamento homossexual masculino por favor se não gosta nem perca seu tempo. Agora se gosta assim como eu,leia à-vontade. Bigadão...deixem reviews bigado
1. Chapter 1

Estranha obsessão.

À noite na aldeia da folha.

Janeiro era um mês frio em konoha. fazendo assim todas as pessoas se recolherem, mas sedo. Sabendo disso Sasuke Uchiha resolve voltar à aldeia depois de anos longe.

O que ele queria ao certo ninguém sabe. estava com olhos fixo num apartamento do subúrbio de konoha.

Observava uma figura que dormia numa cama com semblante tranqüilo.

Sasuke estava muito confuso com o que sentia. De um tempo pra cá, tinha uma vontade estranha de querer sempre olhar para aquele loiro que tirava seu sono. Então percebeu que teria que ver o loiro pra poder se acalmar. E foi isso que fez. Estava lá a essa hora com cara de idiota , sem fazer nem dizer nada apenas observando seu objeto de curiosidade.

Mas isso incomodava a sua posição de vingador. Ela estava em risco. Já tinha passado muito tempo, tinha deixado muito para trás e agora não podia vacilar. Mas isso parecia tomar conta de todo seu ser. O sentimento estava mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Ate mesmo de sua vingança pessoal.

Não questionou, apenas ficou ali observando o dia amanhecer.

Quando percebeu que o sol estava quase todo aparecendo foi embora do mesmo jeito que veio.

Semanas se passaram e aquela angustia não deixava seu peito. Sem controle algum das suas emoções foi a konoha de novo. Ver aquela figura loira que tanto mexia consigo. Porem ao perscrutar o interior do apartamento e não avistar nada. Perguntou-se:

-cadê ele? Será que esta treinando essa hora?

Não ficou muito tempo se perguntando onde estava ele usou seu sharingan pra encontrar o chakra do loiro perdido.

Assim que encontrou foi em sua direção com uma velocidade espetacular. Deparando-se logo ao chegar com uma cena muito curiosa. Seu objeto de obsessão estava encostado numa arvore que um dia eles treinaram, com uma mão no rosto e outra segurando uma bandana. Um dia ela havia sido sua, mas tinha deixado pra traz assim como seu passado.

Ai veio à pergunta, por quê?

Queria ir onde estava o loiro e perguntar por quer chora?

Mas não teve coragem. Ficou ali em cima da arvore observando tudo. Querendo mesmo uma resposta para aquilo.

O loiro depois de um tempo ali parado chorando coloca a bandana de volta em seu bolso e saiu sem direção certa. Sasuke volta pra seu esconderijo e lá fica pensando em tudo que esta lhe acontecendo.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo? Devo estar ficando doido! Só pode ser... ou aquele retardado do kabuto colocou alguma coisa nas minhas refeições.

Mesmo se autoquestionando, ele sabia que essa não era a real resposta. No fundo sabia. Simples e claro. Isso é ...

Mas sasuke nunca ia dar o braço a torcer. Ele não. Esse tipo de sentimento ele não cultivava por ninguém. Há muito tempo sua vingança estava em primeiro plano. Era a resposta de tudo. Então por que tinha essa vontade descontrolada de voltar a konoha pra vê-lo. Isso ele não queria saber.

Mesmo não querendo saber da porcaria da resposta, estava ele de novo na aldeia da folha. Procurando o loiro que lhe incomodava tanto. Foi em seu apartamento e não encontrou nada. Voltou a antiga arvore de treino e lá estava mais uma vez o loiro. Só que não estava sozinho. Estava abraçado a alguém que por causa do breu da noite, Sasuke não conseguia ver. Ele permaneceu observando quem era aquele que abraçava o que era seu!

-Por que eu estou com tanta raiva dessa cena?

-estou com medo das minhas reações. Tenho vontade de descer e perguntar quem deu o direito daquela pessoa abraçar ele desse jeito.

-calma sasuke!

-o que você vai fazer? Descer lá e encher de porrada a cara do idiota que ta abraçando naruto?

Não. Ele não podia fazer isso. O maximo que podia fazer era ver ate onde isso iria dar. Esperar pra ver quem era esse que abraçava seu loiro.

Com a luz da lua refletindo nos olho de Naruto. Sasuke pode ver que era seu antigo sensei. Mesmo assim seu ciúme não diminuía. Não queria ninguém ali abraçado a naruto. Só ele mesmo.

Um tempo depois kakashi largou naruto e foi embora. Naruto ainda ficou um tempo ali. Olhando pra estrelas e depois partiu em direção a konoha.

Sasuke voltou pra o esconderijo do orochimaru com uma pergunta na mente.

-por que naruto estava tão deprimido de um tempo pra cá? Isso não era muito comum do loiro.

Aquelas perguntas ficavam em sua mente. Mas o que ele podia fazer de repente? Voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido e simplesmente perguntar com a maior cara lavada o que esta acontecendo? Não. Era óbvio que não podia ser ele mesmo. Tinha pedido que Naruto e os outros lhe esquecessem. No entanto, como calar agora esse grito que não calava em seu coração?

Só tinha um jeito. Voltar na noite seguinte à aldeia da folha.

E assim descobrir o que estava fazendo Naruto tão infeliz.

Sasuke voltou na noite seguinte a konoha. A noite não estava muito convidativa por que chovia muito. Mal dava pra ver seus dedos de tanto que chovia.

Olhou em direção ao quarto de Naruto, mas não enxergava nada. Criou coragem e chegou, mas perto pra ver melhor. Olhando novamente pra dentro do apartamento, viu Naruto uzumaki com uma garrafa de saquê vazia na mão e com o rosto vermelho por causa da bebida.

-Como ele conseguiu ficar tão lindo desse jeito.

- mas o que eu estou pensando!! Naruto bonito bêbado? e isso mesmo?!

Era aquilo mesmo. Sasuke estava encantado com o fato de Naruto estar todo vermelho sem blusa tão próxima a ele. Ficou ali só namorando aquele corpo definido de naruto.

De repente ele escuta um estrondo e naruto desapareceu da sua vista.

-o que será que aconteceu? O que eu faço?

Sasuke não podia entrar, mas também não podia deixar naruto. E se estivesse machucado? Bêbado como estava podia ter se ferido gravemente.

Parou de pensar no lado lógico e resolveu as coisas por impulso. Entrou. Naruto estava no chão desacordado com um semblante triste. Aquele rosto que expressava uma alegria radiante sumiu. Não existia mais. Aquilo deu um aperto em seu coração. Notou que a mão de Naruto estava cortada. Tratou de enfaixar o braço de Naruto. Colocou-o sobre a cama. Com seu corpo tão próximo do loiro, reações que ate mesmo ele desconhecia começaram a surgir.

Depois de notar que naruto dormia com um semblante melhor, Sasuke resolveu partir.

Preparava-se pra dar um salto quando sentiu uma mão lhe segurando.

Olhou pra traz e viu que Naruto tinha recobrado a consciência.

-Sasuke? Sasuke é você mesmo?

Sasuke não sabia como agir. O que faria? Sairia dali correndo com toda velocidade possível.

Mas Naruto segurava seu braço firmemente. Ficou nesse impasse.

Naruto voltou a perguntar;

-é mesmo você Sasuke, por favor responda?

Como iria ignorar aquela voz. Aquele rosto. Já derramado em lagrimas.

-Sou eu sim naruto. Mas já to indo embora.

E assim o fez. Saiu o mais rápido possível dali. Deixando pra traz um Naruto confuso e em prantos.

Voltando pra o esconderijo ficou sonhando acordado. O corpo quase nu de naruto não saia da sua mente. As perguntas de Naruto, tão angustiado, faziam Sasuke se perguntar: Fez a coisa certa ao sair de lá e deixar o Naruto naquele estado tão deplorável.

Mas também se tivesse permanecido, tudo que abdicou ate agora teria sido em vão.

O que dava força a Sasuke a manter essa chama da vingança acesa, era o fato que itachi quase ter matado Naruto.

Começou a ficar desesperado com tudo.

Já não treinava mais com Orochimaru. Não dava. Seus pensamentos estavam todos só pra naruto e mais nada.

Depois de dias se torturando, Sasuke volta ate a aldeia da folha pra mais uma vez ver Naruto.

Vai em direção mais uma vez no apartamento de naruto.

Olha fixamente para o quarto onde se encontrava seu objeto de desejo. Sim ele estava lá. Com um shortinho laranja e mais uma vez segurando uma garrafa de saquê.

-o que deu nesse loiro? Virou um bêbado! Toda vez que venho aqui ele esta bebendo.

-qual o motivo dele estar desse jeito?

Sasuke ficou olhando Naruto e se perguntando. Essas palavras.

Foi quando percebeu que Naruto estava usando chakra demais. Bêbado e descontrolado. Naruto era uma ameaça a todos. Ate a si próprio. O Uchiha êxitou, mais sua preocupação falava mais alto nesse momento.

Entra no quarto do loiro e algo lhe chama atenção.

-merda Naruto! Por que esta fazendo isso?

-quer se destruir e levar a vila inteira com você?

Naruto nada respondeu. Caiu nos braços de Sasuke desacordado. Havia sido muito esforço para ele.

Naruto acorda na madruga assustado.

-droga! O que foi que eu fiz?

O silencio tomou conta de sua alma, mas pra espanto de naruto alguém respondeu.

-estava tentando se matar não é? Seu idiota.

Alguém estava mesmo ali. E aquela voz era realmente de quem ele achava que era.

So poderia tirar as duvidas olhando em direção do dono da voz. E assim o fez.

Quando virou para aquela sombra a sua frente. Viu um ser sentado no chão com as mãos no joelho e uma katana nas costas.

Naruto olhou mais uma vez pra ter certeza que seu inconsciente não estava lhe pregando uma peça.

Sim era ele...


	2. Chapter 2

Sim era ele...

Naruto levou as mãos ate seu rosto, esfregou os olhos pra ver se era realmente Sasuke ou se seus pensamentos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça.

-Sasuke é você mesmo?

Um silêncio pairava. Parecia que os sons tinham sidos extintos.

Naruto começou a temer que tudo aquilo fosse uma ilusão.

As lagrimas que teimavam cair, cobriam o rosto triste do portador da Kiube.

Naruto fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás. Encosta seu corpo na parede gelada de sua casa. O que pensar numa hora dessas? O que passava pela cabeça da nossa raposa?

Ainda em prantos. Ouve a voz de seu amado lhe chamar de volta para realidade.

-por que choras Naruto?

Sim era sasuke. Aquele timbre era realmente do jovem Uchiha.

Naruto sentiu todo seu corpo reagir so com aquela voz.

O loiro observava aquela figura sentada no chão: Mãos nos joelhos, o olhar baixo e uma voz serena. Fria.

Depois de tanto esperar, sofrer, chorar. Ele estava ali bem na sua frente. Tão próximo que podia ouvir sua respiração.

Aquele que um dia o abandonara, estava ali em sua frente.

Naruto estava calado. Tímido. Quase sem chakra, bêbado e pasmo com a presença de seu amor tão perto.

Sasuke volta a perguntar:

-você ainda não me respondeu?

Como iria responder. Estava fora de si. Sua alma já tinha sido levada para um abismo profundo. Seu mundo depois da partida do jovem Uchiha era um verdadeiro breu. Um vácuo continuo.

Sasuke teima em perguntar:

-Naruto não vai me responder nada?

Notando que Naruto ainda estava estático com sua presença. Sasuke toma uma decisão.

-Já que não quer me responder. Não tenho nada o que fazer aqui.

Após dizer essas palavras Sasuke vai em direção da janela. E faz menção de sair.

Pronto para saltar da sacada do apartamento. O Uchiha sente uma mão fria e suada, segurando seus ombros.

-por favor, Sasuke. Não me abandone uma terceira vez! Acho que não irei agüentar...

Sasuke olha para traz e da de encontro aos olhos azuis de Naruto. O jovem Uchiha fica encantado com o brilho que erradia aquele pequeno pedaço de mar.

Como negar um pedido desses.

Ainda mais depois de tudo que presenciou naquela casa. Naruto estava fraco e debilitado.

Não seria cruel a esse ponto. Deixar seu amado naquela situação.

Parou o que fazia e voltou para dentro do apartamento.

A satisfação de Naruto era clara em seus olhos. A raposa estava agora mais tranqüila.

Sasuke olha nos fundos dos olhos de Naruto e diz:

-Naruto eu só fico com uma condição.

-qual Sasuke?

-você vai me prometer que não vai ficar me fazendo um monte de perguntas estúpidas ou caso contrario, eu vou embora agora.

O loiro analisa bem as palavras do moreno.

É claro que Naruto não ia fazer nada que viesse a separar o moreno mais uma vez.

- não vá Sasuke! Prometo que não irei te fazer nenhuma pergunta. Esta bem?

Sasuke não respondeu nada apenas voltou a sentar no chão e a observar Naruto.

O portado da Kiube esta em um mundo aparte. Seu moreno ali tão próximo.

Sua libido já tinha despertado há algum tempo. O álcool também ajudava.

Mas aquela pele branquinha. Aquele cabelo. E pior aquela roupa atrevida que Sasuke trajava. Era convidativa demais. O peito definido de Sasuke a mostra. Era por demais provocativos.

Naruto tinha vontades contidas há anos.

Quantas vezes não sonhara, que um dia estaria ali. Daquele jeito com seu moreno.

E agora tinha chance de realizar seus desejos.

Mais uma coisa o intrigava. Será que esse amor era correspondido?

E se fizesse alguma coisa e o moreno viesse a se afastar de vez.

Não tinha certeza se esse amor platônico era correspondido com o mesmo sentimento que o seu.

O loiro balança a cabeça com ar de negatividade.

-não farei nada que faça Sasuke se afastar de novo.

-so sua presença para mim já é o bastante.

Pensava Naruto com os olhos fixos do moreno.

Já o jovem Uchiha olhava e fica pensando:

-há Naruto... Se soubesse as coisas loucas que estão passando por minha cabeça.

-com certeza não iria mais querer dirigir a palavra a mim.

-sou um monstro. Passo anos sumido. E quando apareço quero te agarrar. Te possuir.

-fazer-te meu. So meu.

Os dois ficaram um tempo assim. Apenas se olhando. Não precisava de palavras, nem de gestos. Seus olhares diziam tudo.

E assim continuaram por um bom tempo. Ate que Naruto (ainda meio tonto) chegou mais próximo de Sasuke e falou bem perto do ouvido.

-obrigado por ficar aqui comigo essa noite. E ter me salvo.

O moreno olhava os lábios da sua Kiube. Com uma fome de beijar, morder, chupar.

Voltou o olhar para o rosto do loiro e perguntou:

-por que estava querendo se matar Naruto?

-Por que do jeito que seu chakra estava aumentando seria esse o resultado.

Naruto sentou tão próximo. Quase colado em Sasuke.

Deixando nosso moreno embriagado só com poucos toques e com o cheiro do corpo de Naruto.

Aquela pergunta tinha que ser respondida com sinceridade.

Mas como explicar ao jovem Uchiha. Que o motivo era amá-lo demais.

Claro que não podia dizer isso.

O loiro voltou a fitar o chão.

E por algum tempo permaneceu calado.

O moreno ainda estava com expressão de interrogação. Queria mesmo saber o que fazia o loiro infeliz.

-amor.

- o que? Respondeu Sasuke.

-o amor Sasuke. É isso que esta me deixando dessa maneira.

O moreno ficou desesperado. Começou a suar frio. Como assim o amor. Que resposta é essa?

Naruto já amava alguém. Mais quem? E por que esse amor não era correspondido.

Depois dessa overdose de auto pergunta. O moreno cai em si.

Ele já gosta de alguém. Sentiu seu coração doer, apertar. Seu loiro já amava outro.

E pior essa pessoa além de roubar o amor de Naruto, ainda estava fazendo o loiro fazer coisas estúpidas. A raiva do moreno transbordava. Tentou demonstrar autocontrole da situação.

-por que o amor esta te fazendo agir com estupidez?

Sasuke após perguntar isso, parou e pensou. Como teve coragem de falar essas palavras a Naruto? Seu sentimento era ta forte assim? Que já tinha passado do estagio de sanidade para insanidade.

Naruto voltou a responder:

-quando agente ama, as coisas não fazem muito sentido. O certo se torna errado. E um sentimento muito difícil de compreender.

Sasuke sabia o que o loiro estava passando. Ate por que também não estava entendendo nada o que estava fazendo nas ultimas semanas.

Essa palavrinha tão pequena. "Amor" estava lhe causando um dano irreversível a si.

Ao ponto de estar ali. Depois de tudo que acontecera.

A raiva do moreno por Naruto nutrir esse sentimento, por alguém que não fosse ele. Estava deixando ele cada vez mais perturbado. Ate que acabou dizendo uma besteira.

-mais logo você. Que sempre foi tão seguro de si. Esta se deixando levar por um sentimento idiota.

Como o moreno teve coragem de dizer isso? Se ele mesmo estava passando por isso também.

Sasuke estava querendo o que? Mentir para ele mesmo ou para Naruto.

Já para o loiro aquelas palavras foram como mil agulhas em seu coração.

Era isso mesmo? Sasuke achava o amor uma coisa idiota?

Sabia que o amigo era frio. Calculista. Mas nunca imaginou que um dia iria escutar essas palavras com tom de desprezo.

Naruto começou a se perguntar. Sasuke sabia sobre o sentimento que ele nutria pelo amigo?

O desespero de Naruto. Começou a dominar todos os seus pensamentos.

Um ódio foi lhe corroendo por dentro. O dono do seu amor tratava esse sentimento como uma mera futilidade!?

As feições do portador da Kiube mudaram radicalmente. Seus olhos já expressavam uma raiva grande. Seus dentes estavam trincados de tal maneira que seus lábios sangravam.

Seu chakra já dava sinal de vida. Fazendo assim o jovem mentiroso Uchiha perceber que algo estava errado.

-o que foi Naruto por que tanta ira?

- não falei nada mais do que a verdade. Você! Um ninja tão promissor. Se matando por um sentimento idiota.

Foi à gota d'água. Essa ultima declaração de Sasuke. Foi imperdoável. Ainda mais para Naruto que o amava tanto. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. O loiro nunca perdeu a esperança de trazer seu amigo e amor de volta. E agora o mesmo estava ali criticando e debochando desse sentimento. Quantas vezes quase morreu por ele. Noites e dias passou procurando ele. E seus sentimentos estava agora sendo desprezado com palavras tão doloridas.

Naruto não se segurou mais.

Fechou o punho e socou o rosto do seu amado com toda a força que lhe restava.

Sasuke recebeu o golpe direto na face. Não estava preparado para essa reação do loiro. E com o choque caiu no chão.

Naruto ainda estava parado da mesma maneira que tinha atacado Sasuke. Só que seus olhos já estavam em lagrimas.

O moreno leva a mão sobre o rosto. E massageia o ponto vermelho.

Ainda com a mão no rosto procura Naruto. Ainda fixo na mesma posição.

-por que fez isso Naruto?

Com punho ainda fechado. O loiro vira ao encontro do moreno e diz:

-foi pouco. Eu devia ter te matado.

-como você tem coragem de debochar de um sentimento tão puro!

-o pior o pior! E ter esse sentimento por que alguém que o despreza.

-como me odeio por não poder escolher por quem me apaixono.

-passei anos querendo te trazer de volta. Para ter coragem de revelar esse amor.

-e olha a maneira que você se porta. É um egoísta. O Sasuke que eu conhecia morreu quando você decidiu ir pro lado do Orochimaru.

Naruto ainda ficou reclamando. Colocando tudo para fora que estava engasgado.

O moreno nada dizia. Apenas ia arregalando os olhos a cada declaração de Naruto.

Então era ele o amor suicida do loiro. Era ele por quem Naruto estava sofrendo em prantos.

Sasuke foi levantando calmamente em direção do loiro. Parou na sua frente e falou:

-cala a boca porra e me beija.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois dessa declaração tão súbita, Naruto ficou um tempo imóvel e Sasuke o puxou pela cabeça ao encontro da sua boca.

Naruto ainda estava sem reação, quando sentiu seus lábios indo de encontro à boca de Sasuke.

Foi ai, nesse momento, que ele saiu do transe que estava e conseguiu observar o que esta acontecendo.

Seu amado estava ali, na sua frente com as mãos na sua nuca, puxando ao encontro de sua boca.

Não tinha como segurar era o homem da sua vida ali. Sem mais pensar se deixou levar...

E Sasuke, esse sim estava fazendo tudo àquilo que tinha vontade. Segurava a cabeça de Naruto com certa violência. Não dava chance a seu loiro de escapatória.

Queria sentir o gosto do prazer e do amor misturado num turbilhão de sensações.

Aquele era um momento para ser degustado aos poucos.

Cada milésimo de segundo tinha que ser transformado numa eternidade.

E assim os dois se entregaram a esse momento único.

Sasuke deixou toda sua moral e seus ideais de lado e entregue a esse novo sentimento.

Já Naruto mesmo depois de sair do estado de choque. Ainda não acreditava que era Sasuke que estava segurando sua cabeça de encontro com a boca do mesmo.

O hálito de Sasuke era quente e embriagante. Era tudo e mais daquilo que sempre sonhara.

Suas línguas se enroscavam num dançar lento e calmo. Eles queriam saborear aos poucos cada gole daquela grande loucura.

Por um tempo ficaram assim, com seus lábios molhados, com sabor de luxuria colado num fluxo dimensional. Completamente fora da realidade.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se libertar ou voltar da dimensão que eles estavam.

O loiro parou o beijo e segurou o rosto de Sasuke. Ficou observando o moreno se recompor de tudo aquilo que eles fizeram. Sasuke estava sem fôlego, com a respiração acelerada, com a face vermelha e os lábios molhados.

Naruto por sua vez parou de olhar para os lábios de Sasuke, receoso de não resistir e voltar a beijá-lo. So agora o loiro reparou como era sexy o fato de Sasuke estar mordendo os lábios.

O moreno ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Saboreando ainda o gosto de seu amado loiro.

Por mais intenso que tinha sido aquele momento. Alguém tinha que cortar o clima e iniciar uma conversa.

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar:

-Por que?

Sasuke abriu os olhos calmamente e fitou os de Naruto. Mais nada respondeu. Ficou a olhar o semblante do seu amado loiro. Esse estava com uma expressão de angustia e surpresa.

Notando que o moreno não ia se manifestar. O loiro tornou a perguntar.

-Por que Sasuke!?

O silencio do moreno era angustiante. A pergunta ainda ecoava pelo recinto e ele não movia nenhuma parte de seu corpo. Mas seus olhos, esses sim estava fulminando os do loiro na sua frente.

Naruto já dava sinal de desespero com todo aquele silencio de Sasuke.

Seu rosto já estava ficando vermelho de irritação. Em quanto os de Sasuke so tinham uma expressão monótona. Vendo que não tinha sucesso nas suas investidas verbais. Naruto explodiu em som e fúria.

-Então e assim! Você me beija, me segura e agora fica em silencio! Eu realmente sou muito idiota. Só eu mesmo para me entregar a você! Depois de tudo que eu desabafei, olha como você se comporta! Me beija e nem quer saber do resto... Você vai sempre ser Uchiha... "o egoísta".

Assim Naruto continuou a falar e falar. Ate que o jovem vingador resolveu abria a boca para falar.

-Naruto. Como sempre você é melodramático. Não te ensinaram a esperar. Você ficou ai resmungando e nem me deu chance de falar.

-O que!?

- E isso mesmo. Porra, você acha que tudo isso esta fácil de assimilar!

Ao terminar de dizer isso Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. Naruto ficou olhando para ele e refletindo o que o moreno tinha dito. E percebeu que Sasuke tinha razão. Nos últimos anos suas vidas tinham tomado rumos diferentes. Por eles terem se entregado aquele beijo mágico. Eles tinham aberto uma nova visão objetiva de suas vidas. O loiro olhou bem para o moreno e teve coragem de perguntar:

-Esta arrependido?

O mesmo ficou olhando para seu loiro e pensando em tudo que tinha passado ate criar coragem de entrar naquela casa e ter tomado aquela atitude.

Naruto sentiu uma dor profunda em sua alma. Definitivamente Sasuke tinha se arrependido daquilo. Reunindo as poucas forças que ainda tinha se levantou e foi ate o encontro da porta de saída do seu apartamento. Abriu a mesma olhou para baixo e falou:

-Por favor vai embora!

Sasuke olhou para o rosto de seu loiro e pode notar que o mesmo estava em lagrimas mirando o chão.

-É isso mesmo que você quer Naruto?

O loiro nada respondeu. Não tinha coragem de repetir o que acabara de dizer. Sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo. Mas também não queria que Sasuke ficasse consigo por obrigação. O loiro sabia dos seus sentimentos pelo moreno. Tinha certeza de tudo. Só que Sasuke ainda não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos e isso realmente era algo que não agradava lhe. Queria que seu moreno sentisse o mesmo por ele. E que tivesse certeza do passo que ambos dariam.

Sasuke foi levantando com calma e ao olhar para Naruto, pensou. Sabia que se saísse daquele apartamento não voltaria mais. E que ali morria o ultimo vestígio da sua antiga vida. Seus sentimentos não seriam nunca mais entregues a ninguém. Seu passado seria um breu.

Foi caminhando lentamente ate onde o loiro se encontrava. Quando chegou perto da porta se aproximou de Naruto e falou:

-Se eu sair por essa porta. Não volto nunca mais. É isso mesmo que você quer?

Naruto continuou no seu silencio. Não demonstrou nenhuma reação. So suas lagrimas eram ouvidas. Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para Naruto e voltou a andar. Naruto tinha feito sua escolha. Quando já estava com quase todo corpo para fora do apartamento de Naruto. Sentiu uma mão lhe segurando pelas costas. Naruto segurou Sasuke pela blusa e encostou sua cabeça nas costas do seu moreno. Ao sentir a cabeça do loiro em suas costas e as lagrimas de Naruto caindo e molhando seus vestis. Sasuke começou a chorar. Suas lagrimas teimavam em cair. O moreno não conseguiu controlar aquela emoção tão forte que seu amado lhe proporcionou.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Sem dizer nada. Sem si quer mover uma parte de seus corpos.

Ouvia se apenas a respiração acelerado de ambos.

Ai,ai deixei vocês na curiosidade não é. Desculpem-me to em prova na facu. Mas prometo que na semana que vem posto a lemon desse capitulo. Sei que o capitulo esta curtinho, mas queria muito postar uma continuação dessa fic. Por isso ficou assim. Perdoem essa escritora Baka. E deixem uma review. hihihihihihi


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de um tempo inertes. Sasuke virou se para Naruto, segurou seu lindo rosto e passou o polegar na face branquinha do loiro, beijando o calmamente. Naruto, sentindo o toque carinhoso de Sasuke, fechou os olhos e apreciou esse momento.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo. Sentindo suas línguas dançarem no ritual de acasalamento.

Suas salivas tinham o puro gosto da luxuria. Os braços de Sasuke envolveram a cintura do loiro, fazendo assim, Naruto aproximar se com seu corpo junto ao dele.

Com aqueles toques ousados suas partes intimas já davam sinais de vida.

O moreno segurava seu loiro com uma força tamanha, que fazia Naruto se sentir preso ao corpo dele. Já nosso loiro passeava suas lindas mãos pálidas pelo corpo de seu moreno. Cada parte era tocada com sensualidade.

Um tempo depois eles cessaram o beijo. O ar que lhe faltavam era o culpado por esse ato.

Os lindos olhos azuis de Naruto se encontraram com os olhos ônix de Sasuke.

Suas respirações iam voltando ao normal. Mas seus olhos ainda demonstravam excitação.

Naruto pegou a mão esquerda e passou em seus lábios. E disse:

-Nunca me perdoaria se tivesse te deixado ir.

O moreno olhou pra seu loiro, deu um lindo sorriso sacana e perguntou:

-Por que?

O loiro foi ate ele e falou no pé do seu ouvido.

-Por que essa era a ultima vez que eu teria coragem de me declarar desse jeito.

O moreno aproximou-se mais do loiro e disse:

-Só você tem o dom de me deixar desse modo. E nesse estado. Sasuke dizia essas palavras apontando pra seu mastro. Que estava tão ereto que dava a impressão que ia rasgar a calça do moreno a qualquer momento.

O loiro olhou para baixo e viu a excitação de seu moreno enorme e pulsante.

Não pode deixar de dar uma risada sem vergonha.

-Se eu não estivesse vendo com os meus próprios olhos. Não acreditaria nunca nesse momento. Disse Naruto.

Sasuke começou a rir e puxar seu moreno pra si.

-Idiota. So mesmo você pra dizer uma coisa dessas Naruto.

-Vai dizer que eu não tenho razão. O poderoso Uchiha vingador, excitado com os meus toques.

-Deixa de falar e vem aqui.

Sasuke deu outro beijo em Naruto porem esse com mais malicia e desejo. O loiro sentiu um frio correr sua espinha, depois dessa maneira ousada de Sasuke falar e agir. Parou o beijo e começou a lamber a nuca do loiro. Sua saliva quente deixava um rastro de paixão e sedução.

Naruto sentindo a língua de seu amado percorrendo toda cavidade de seu pescoço. Apenas arfava com os toques daquela língua aveludada.

-Arrrrrrrr...

Era o único som que saia dos lábios do loiro. Já Sasuke estava num mundo aparte. Tinha ali o seu loiro todo entregue, para que ele pudesse fazer tudo que sempre sonhara. Sua libido estava no máximo.

-Naru... Você não sabe como esperei por esse momento. Agora que você é todo meu. Vou realizar todas as minhas fantasias reprimidas. Saciar me de toda a aflição que passei. Te ver e não poder te tocar.

Essas palavras so fizeram Naruto se entregar mais.

Sem demora alguma, o loiro começou a despir seu moreno daquele quimono que fazia Sasuke parecer ainda mais sensual. Foi sendo tirado aos poucos. Naruto queria ter a oportunidade de desvendar por etapas todo aquele corpo maravilhoso.

Sasuke sentia aquelas mãos lhe despindo e olhava com os olhos de uma cobra pronta pra dar o bote. Como era bom ter aquela sensação. Seu loiro se revelando ser um amante sacana. Sua cabeça apenas girava mais e mais.

O loiro passou a mão pelo tórax definido de Sasuke e não conteve as palavras.

-A única coisa boa de você ter escolhido ficar com aquela cobra peçonhenta. Foi esse corpo tentador com que você ficou.

Sasuke não deixou de rir. Seu loiro ainda era aquele menino por quem tinha se apaixonado na infância.

Ainda alisando aquela pele morena, definida e com algumas cicatrizes. Naruto não resistiu e tocou com seus lábios o abdome de Sasuke, pra sentir o calor daquele monumento aos deuses. Abaixou-se e foi degustando de todo aquele maravilhoso corpo entregue aos seus desejos. Já o moreno olhava para baixo e tinha a visão que sempre sonhara. Seu loiro ali lhe dando muito prazer.

Sasuke pegou sua mão e caminhou ate os lindos cabelos de Naruto. Enquanto o loiro passeava com sua língua por todo corpo do jovem Uchiha, o mesmo afagava os cabelos úmidos de Naruto. O loiro daquele jeito era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

Naruto parou seus atos quando chegou próximo da virilha. Levantou-se e foi de novo ao encontro da boca de Sasuke. Aquele suspense todo estava tirando o moreno do serio.

Naruto chegou perto do ouvido de Sasuke e sussurrou:

-Vamos para um lugar mais aconchegante.

O jovem Uchiha olhou para o seu loiro e examinou bem a situação. Naruto estava com os olhos semi serrados, os lábios úmidos e com o rosto violentamente corado. Aquilo era a perdição completa.

-Não me provoca loiro!

Naruto riu. Era realmente isso que ele queria. Deixar o seu moreno no ápice da sedução.

O loiro esticou o braço para levar seu moreno ao seu humilde quarto. Sasuke olhou nos olhos azuis de Naruto. E deixou ser levado por toda aquela loucura.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Naruto voltou a beijar Sasuke brutalmente a ponto de derrubá-lo na cama.

-Calma loiro! Que fogo é esse?

Naruto continuou a beijar, morder e lamber o seu moreno. Não dava mais para se conter. Não queria saber do certo ou do errado. Queria viver aquele momento intensamente.

-Agora, Uchiha Sasuke você é meu. Todo meu.

O moreno corou violentamente com aquelas palavras tão sinceras de seu amado.

Sem demora alguma, Naruto tirou toda a roupa do moreno e voltou a explorar o corpo de Sasuke.

O moreno que já estava apenas de roupa intima cedia a cada toque mais ousado.

-Naruto não faz assim. Eu já estou louco.

O loiro olhou de volta para Sasuke e disse:

-E olha que eu ainda nem comecei.

Depois dessa declaração tão súbita. O jovem Uchiha jogou sua cabeça de encontro à cama. E fechou os olhos saboreando aquela onda de prazer.

Naruto voltou a lamber aquele lindo abdômen. Fazendo o moreno arfar de tesão.

-Loiro!!!

Naruto deu uma risada cínica. Estava adorando tirar o moreno do serio. Aquilo era um prato cheio pra ele. O loiro continuou seu caminho de luxuria co m sua língua morna, úmida e aveludada pelo corpo do seu vingador. Quando chegou próximo a virilha de naruto, pode notar a grande ereção de seu amado. Aquilo estava quase rasgando a cueca boxe. Não conteve a curiosidade e passou a mão bem cima daquele falo ereto. Sasuke deu um gemido abafado.

-Haarrrrrrr...

Naruto num impulso forte puxou a cueca. E aquele talo gigante apareceu em sua frente. Sem demora alguma o loiro passou a língua pela cavidade da glande. Foi onde Naruto fez o primeiro contato com aquele corpo cavernoso. Com as mãos apoiadas no resto do falo, Naruto começou a movimentar-se sua língua pra cima e pra baixo. Como se estivesse saboreando um picolé. O moreno levantou um pouco a cabeça pra saborear a cena mais deliciosa de sua pequena existência. Seu loiro com o rosto tomado pela luxuria em cor rubra degustando todo o seu falo.

Era lindo aquele vai e vem frenético que Naruto fazia. E por muito pouco Sasuke não chegava ao ápice do orgasmo.

-Naruto... Arrrrrrrrrr...

-Não me torture assim...

O loiro com os lábios molhados pelo vestígio do liquido incolor de Sasuke. Para o ato e olha nos olhos de Sasuke, dizendo:

-O que foi meu gatinho manhoso! Quer que eu pare?

O moreno um pouco indignado pelo abandono repentino do loiro. Retrucou.

-Quem você esta chamando de gatinho manhoso?

-Você! Vingador Uchiha.

-Você esta tão abusado, loiro.

-e você ainda não me respondeu! Quer mesmo que eu pare?

É claro que o moreno fogoso não queria que o loiro parasse. Porem pedir por mais! Isso já estava fora de questão.

Com a mão no membro do moreno, Naruto perguntava mais uma vez.

-Então, o vingador Uchiha não vai me responder nada.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e continuou calado.

-Sasuke! Eu posso ficar aqui o dia todo. Estou na minha casa e não tenho nenhuma missão nem tão cedo.

O moreno fechou o semblante e continuou calado.

O loiro começou a massagear o membro do moreno num rito calmo e lento.

-Tem certeza que não quer responder? Vai, não seja orgulhoso. Eu sei que você quer sentir minha boca aqui.

Naruto diz isso apertando a glande de Sasuke com um pouco de força. Fazendo assim o moreno sair daquele silencio e gemer em resposta.

-Arrrrrrrr...

Naruto continuou com a brincar com o falo de seu amado.

- Vai. Eu quero continuar...

Sasuke já não se agüentando mais e se dando por vencido pediu:

-Continua...

Só que em um tom bem baixo.

Naruto se fez de surdo e perguntou:

-O que foi que você disse?

O moreno já estava subindo pela parede de excitação. Quando repetiu o que tinha dito.

-Continua por favor...

Ainda era em tom bem baixo. Naruto queria que seu amado expressasse toda sua vontade. Liberasse seus desejos mais contidos. E pra fazer isso, Sasuke tinha que perder todos os seus bloqueios. Teria que se libertar de certos receios. Naruto achava que quando Sasuke chegasse a estar "PEDINDO" por mais. Esse ia ser o inicio do fim.

-Sasuke. O que foi mesmo que foi disse:

-Porra! Chupa logo meu pau, cara*&$!!!

Agora sim! Sasuke tinha entrado no clima do Naruto. O mesmo deu uma risada e voltou a fazer aquilo que seu moreno tanto pediu, a felação.

Ufa! Mais um cap saindo do forno. O começo da minha primeira lemon do Naruto. Tomara que vcs gostem e comentem né.

Hihihihihih...

Gente assim o povo já tira meus pontos de popularidade por que gosto e escrevo yaoi. Só que agora o povo extrapolou. Alem de me tirarem os pontos ainda me mandam MSN mau criadas. Puxa gente. Não precisa fazer isso. Eu não tiro ponto de ninguém. Leio fics de todos os gêneros deixo reviews por que adoro escrever o q achei da fics e acho q n mereço isso. Mil bjs amigos e obrigado pela compreensão.


End file.
